Help him
by pamirzolec
Summary: Issac got kicked out of the Derek apartment. Derek do it in a very badly way that hurt him. Scott found him on the street and with his mom they want to help him. Scott and Issac bromance. It's rated M because there will be mentions of child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

_So this story starts when Derek is kicking Issac out. It will be most focused on Issac, and his friendship with Scott. It's going to be a little different season 3A. It's rated M because there will be mention of child abuse, rape and etc. Hope you'll like it _

* * *

-"I want you gone. Now."

-"But Derek... I didn't I don't"

-"You didn't hear me ? Get you stuffs and get out"

Issac was looking at Derek terrified. He couldn't believe what was happening. He didn't do anything to make Derek mad. He was listening to him, they were getting alone. Derek was taking care of him. So why of sudden. He came a step closer. Hoping that all of this would be a bad joke. He wanted Derek to turned around to his face and smile. But Derek was still looking at the window. All Issac could see was his back and the bottle of Vodka on the table. He never saw Derek drinking vodka before. And definitely not half of the bottle right now. He knew that what happened to Boyd and Erica hurt him... But he wanted to help his alpha. Not get kicked out of the only home he ever had.

-"Derek please... Where would I go ?"

Derek took another drink from the bottle. His eyes were full of tears. One single tear showed at his face. But he didn't turned around to Issac. He need to get him out of the apartment. Issac wasn't safe here. He has to leave. But he can't tell him that is for his safety. Because then he would for sure stay. He knew this kid. If he would have told him to leave because he is in a danger that he would wanted to stay even more. So he has to say something that would make Issac wanted to leave. Cora was listening to the whole scene. She knew what Derek was going to do. And she knew that her older Brother is right. She and Derek are Hale's. The alphas can torture them, threaten them, do a lot of stuffs. But they weren't going to kill one of the Hale's. But Issac wasn't Hale. So he has to leave.

-"I don't have an free freezer, but if you won't leave I'm sure that your father have one "

Derek closed his eyes. He knew that these words were the painful he could use against Issac. The beta werewolf for a minute thought he overheard. Derek would never say that kind of stuffs to him. He helped him with what his father did to him. He taught him how to use what happened to him as a weapon. So how could he say something like that. He just run upstairs. He saw Cora in front of him. The tears were running down on his face. She didn't knew what Derek meant by his words, but it definitely hurt him. She started to wonder if it didn't broke him.

-"I'm sorry "- She whispered - "But it's for the best."

She wasn't sure if he heard her. She just took his bag from his room. Went downstairs. He stopped for a moment. He looked at Derek hoping that he would change his mind. That it was just another nightmare. That Derek would get up and say he's sorry. Anything. But Derek didn't even turned around. He didn't care about him. He kicked him out. Issac went to the door and left a apartment. Cora went closer to Derek.

-"You know it was a good thing to do "

She told him laying hand on his arm. He just grabbed the bottle harder. He was feeling horrible.

-"He will never forgive me "

-"But He will be alive. You acted like an Alpha "

Derek didn't answered. Just took the bottle and went into his room. Cora sighed loudly. She hoped that Issac was okay.

* * *

The storm was horrible. He was wet after a few seconds. But he didn't care. He was alone... Once again. The person he thought he can count on kicked him out. Issac didn't know why he was surprised. He should have seen it. Who would take someone like him ? He should know better than to trust someone. He let someone in, and like always that person hurt him. Of course Derek kicked him out now that he have Cora now. He get his own family, so why would he keep an abusive teenager. He can just stay here. Lay down on the road and wait to death. Of course as a Werewolf he would survive a longer than as a human , but not forever. Or he could just run away into the woods, and started a life as a werewolf. Derek told him stories about werewolves that become wolves. Maybe at least this wasn't bullshit. Or he can always go after Alphas. Maybe this time they will kill him quick and easy. He started hearing his father's voice in his head. Telling him that his pathetic. That like always he couldn't do anything good. That it was a surprise that Derek didn't kicked him out sooner. Because what he was worth. He grabbed his head. And howled. He couldn't get his father out of his head. He howled with pain and suffer. He gave everything in this howl he had. And just felt on the sidewalk. After a while he heard someone steps.

-"Oh my god.. Issac "

Scott was looking at his friend. He hear this howl and was terrified. It was full of pain. He never heard something so sad in his entire life. But what the hell Issac was in the middle of the street in the storm ? He should be at Derek's loft. And he definitely shouldn't be sitting here by himself. God only knew what would happened if one of the Alphas was here. He wanted to ask Issac but after one look he was almost sure that Issac wouldn't be able to say anything. He didn't even react at Scott's arrival. He helped Issac get up. He saw his bag next to him. He decided to take it with him and took Issac to his house. Scott wasn't sure what happened but it was nothing good. Issac was in shock. He didn't say anything. And why Derek didn't showed up when Issac howled. He must have heard it. It was a loud howl.

-"Mum ? " - He shouted when he opened the door. Melissa wanted to ask why was he calling her but when she saw Issac she didn't ask anything. Just took the boy of the Scott's arms. Issac still didn't responded. She took towels. She saw that he was in shock so she just started to dry him with towel.

-"Come on Issac let's get you out of these wet clothes"

She opened his bag, but everything was also wet.

-"Scott... In my closet there are still some of your Dad clothes, bring them ok sweetie ?"

Scott just nodded. He wasn't sure what to do. And was glad that his mom did. When he came back with clothes Issac seemed to relax a little bit. He gave him clothes he found. Issac took them and went into the bathroom to changed.

-"What happened ? "

-"I have no idea. I found him like that. Did you get anything out of him ? "

-"Not really... He's still in shock."

They stopped talking when they heard door opening . Issac changed into Scott's dad clothes. He was almost as tall as him but was skinny, so the clothes were too big for him. He looked really lost. But a little bit better. Like he knew where he was, but still not sure what to do, or how to act.

-"Can I.. .Can .. " - he started saying something but stopped. Scott went closer to him and looked into his eyes. - "You can ask for anything Issac... I'm here for you ". Issac closed his eyes. Hoping that this isn't another stupid thing he do.

-"I was wondering... Can I stay here for tonight ?"

Scott nodded. Melissa smiled.

-"Let me prepare you a guest room..."

-"No...There is no need I can take the couch... or some blanket on floor really... "

-"That's not a problem Issac. I will be back in a second."

Scott stayed with Issac. He was really worried. Issac looked really bad. He didn't remember him looking that bad. What happened...

-"You wanna talk about it ? "

Issac shrugged.

-"No... Not really... I just need a place to sleep for tonight ok ? That's all"

-"Issac... You can stay here as long as you want. And I'm here ok ? If you need anything... to talk or something... I' m here"

Issac nodded, but Scott wasn't sure if Issac believed him he wasn't so sure. His mom called Issac to show him guest room.

-"Go "

Scott said silently. When he heard Issac talking to his Mum he went outside and called Derek. The alpha wolf didn't answered it.

-"What the hell happened to him Derek... And why you don't answer your phone "

The next number he choose is Cora's.

-"Scott... What you want ? "

-"What's up with your brother ? Did he and Issac? "

For a moment he didn't get an answer.

-"He have to do it Scott..."

-"What exactly ? Issac is in a really bad shape ? What Derek did ? And why he isn't answering... "

-"He... He kind of got drunk"

Scott couldn't believe what he was listening. In other circumstances he would start to laugh. Drunk Derek was definitely something worth seeing. But Scott suspected that it had something to do with how Issac was acting.

-"You're not going to tell me what exactly happened aren't you ? "

-"No... Sorry Scott.. Just believe me when I say that he had to do it. He didn't wanted to hurt him "

With these words she hanged up. Scott went inside the house. His mom was just coming down.

-"He's sleeping right now. "

-"Mom... Can he stay here for a little longer ? He really needs someone right now"

Melissa nodded. She suspected something like that. And Issac needed not a little longer help. He needed a real help. And she wanted to help him.


	2. Chapter 2

Iasac was lying on the bed that Scott's mom prepared for him. He woke up a few hours ago but never heard Scott or his mom waking up so decide to stay in bed and wait a moment. They took him. A crazy werewolf. Scott's mum took a boy that was accused of murdering his own father. She was really nice. He heared a little knock on the door.

-"Come on in "

He felt weird saying this. This wasn't his house. The door opened and he saw Scott walking in.

-"Mum asked what you want for breakfast and to told you to come downstairs 'cause she wanted to talk to you"

-"I'm leaving, just let me take my things "

-"Hey Issac... Relax, she's not kicking you out. She really wanted to make you something to eat and to ask if you didn't want to live with us... Since Derek..."

-"You talked to him ? "

-"I just know that he wasn't really nice... And that he was drunk. But we really want you here... Stay"

With these words Scott left the room. Isaac sat on the bad. Wasn't sure what to do. How to react what was happening. But... Maybe he will stay w few days. He will do some chorus in exchange. He wished that he was eighteen. Then he would get money from life insurance, that both of his parents had. It would be kind of nice. He sighed and get dressed. After that he went downstairs. Melissa made everything she could think of. This boy was so skinny that she was sure he hadn't eaten a good home meal in a while. She couldn't imagine Derek in the kitchen. And Derek... Scott told her about the conversation with Cora... But it didn't make the situation clear. Something happened. And that boy needed help dealing with that. They ate in silence. Issac looked like he was waiting for something terrible to happened. To him. The silence was broken by Scott.

-"Ok, I'm going to get ready for school and you have a little chat"

Isaac was left alone with Melissa. He was scared. She saw it in his eyes.

-"You want more food? I can prepare something "

-"No... It's okay. And I will pay you back.. Just..."

-"Wow... Hold on Isaac. I don't want you to pay me back. I'd like you to stay here. With me and Scott. We have an empty room, space. And you need someone to take care of you "

-"I can take care of myself "

-"Someone adult. So I want you to stay here. To live with us"

Isaac wasn't sure how to respond. Derek said the same thing. And he kicked him out. He didn't want to do it all over again. He just couldn't handle it. What if this was another cruel joke. He trusted Scott and his mom's seems nice. But a few hours ago he also trusted Derek. And had a place to stay.

-"I know, that you can't decide about that right now. So, for now go to school "

He nodded.

-"What's up with you and werewolf with scarf ?"

Scott turned his head to Stiles.

-"What do you mean ?"

-"You look at him, like you expect him to run away from here"

-"It's complicated. Let's just say... He got into a little fight with Derek and he's staying with us "

Stiles raised an eyebrow.

-"Seriously ? Issac Lahey ? Who was kidnapped a while ago by the Alphas. And they probably still want to get to him, is staying with us ? And how on earth is your mother okay with having not one teen werewolf in her house, but two ? "

-"Come on Stiles... He's not evil. And the thing with Alphas ? It's better that he's with us than with Derek"

Stiles didn't respond. Just shrugged his shoulders. Issac look at Scott with anxiety. Scott smiled to him, wanting to give him a comfort. Issac was really a good guy , specially considering the life he had. Of course someone he was sarcastic and act like he didn't care about anyone. When the ring belled Stiles went to another class. Scott remembered that he had this class with Isaac. So he was surprised when he get inside and didn't saw a tall werewolf. Scott was nervous all the lesson. He couldn't sit here and do nothing.

-"Allison... I need your help"

The girl looked at him. And noded. They weren't together

-"It's gonna hurt" - She warned him. He looked at her with surprised and that was it. She simply hit him in the nose.

-"What the hell " - He screamed. Allison acted as a caring ex-girlfriend and volontaired to get Scott to the nurse office.

-"Good thinking"

-"Thanks , so why did you wanted to skip it ?"

-"I have to find Isaac, thanks for the help"

She asked him about what happened, but Scott only said that it's not his secret to tells. She understood. She and Isaac considering the history weren't friends. They... Tolerate each other mostly just for Scott`s sake. But that doesn't mean that she didn't care about him. He seemed like an ok. And Scott was good in judging characters. So she decided to help Scott.

-"Are you sure ?"

-"Yeah.. "

-"Thanks... I appreciate it "

Both of them went near the stadion. Scott cached Issac's smell. They headed in his direction.

-"What is she doing here ?"

-"She was worried... And so was I... Why did you skip class … It's not the bes..."

-"Please Scott... Save your pep talks for someone that can use them. I skipped the class because I didn't feel like going."

Scott sighed loudly. He wasn't sure what to say now.

-"Isaac " - Allison asked almost whispering - " Why do you have a bag with you"

-"None on your business"

But before he could do anything Scott was holding his bag. Inside there were all of his stuff. Not much, but all he had.

-"Give it Back Scott" Now he wasn't irritated. He was furious. His eyes started to glowing. Alison took a step back. She didn't have her weapon with her. And Isaac was really angry and on the border of transforming. In a second Isaac attacked Scott. The smaller boy was surprised and was just defending himself. But after a while Isaac hit him really hard sending him on the ground. But that wasn't enough for Isaac he just kept attacking him. He completely lost control. Alison noticed the big rock near her. She took it and hit him in the head. That wasn't enough to put him down, but it definitely distract him. He focused on Alison. She realized that it's not good. The werewolf jumped at her. He was on top of her. She hardly was keeping him from eating her face. She didn't want to think what would happened if Scott didn't get up. She did something she didn't expected. He just hugged Isaac. And the boy started to shaking in Scott's arms. She heard a little bit of sobbing. She looked down. She wasn't sure what to do. After a couple of minutes Isaac took a step back.

-"I'm sorry... I don't know what happened... I just "

-"You just lost control , it happens. None is hurt. "

-"Yeah , and we're even on trying to kill each other " - She said. And realized what she said. Scott raise an eyebrow but Isaac laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Few days passed and Isaac was staying at Mcall`s house. He wasn`t all comfortable being there but it was getting better. Right now he was sitting on the bed looking through the window thinking about what happened lately. He really tried to keep himself together but dark thoughts were taking over. He could hear them say how pathetic and weak he was. Melissa and Scott took him out of pity but in time they will get tired. And then they will kick him out. He hit himself in the head. Once. Twice. He started shifting. His claws shown. He impaled them into his skin. But it didn`t help. So he screamed.

Allison climbed on Scott`s house roof. She wanted to ask him about Isaac. He really got her worried the other day. Even though they were not friend that didn`t mean she couldn`t be worried about him. She looked through the window into Scott`s room. Empty. She wanted to leave but heard scream. Sad and dark scream. It`s source was in the house. She was pretty sure it sounded like Isaac. Without thinking a second she opened the window and jump into Scott`s room. She opened the door and run into the spare room. Isaac room. She went inside and saw teenager laying in bed. His own claws was into his head. The blood was all over his face. He must have heard or smelled her but he didn`t even flinch. She came closer and put a hand on his back. When he still didn`t react she touched his hands and remove them from his head. And it was not an easy task. She had to use force. Isaac didn`t made it easier. The claws went really deep.

-"Hey ..." - she whispered- " It`s okay"

She hugged him. After a while he stopped shaking. He looked at her. And silently ask

-"Could you not say anything about it to Scott... He`s got enough problems already"

Allison wasn`t sure if she should agree but nodded her heard.

-"Come on... Let me at least clean your face"

She grabbed his hand and lead him to the bathroom. She knew where was the emergency kit. She cleaned his face being as gentle as she could. But he still hissed a few times. Fortunately he was a werewolf so all wound heal on him fast. At least there on his body. Isaac wasn`t saying much and avoided eye contact with her. Allison wasn`t sure what to say. She could ask him what happened, or why did he use claws on himself. But she doubted he would give her an answer, and if she even want to hear the answer.

-"You can go home you know. I`m fine"

-"I`m certain that you`re not fine. Isaac you`re..."

-"I`m not fucked up.."

-"I didn`t say you`re fucked up. But you need help"

He didn`t answer. Just stood up and went into his room. The sheetes were all in blood.

-"Shit..."

Isaac didn`t know what to do with these. He could hide them and change but Melissa would definitely notice. And ruining someone`s sheets is not a good way to thank for taking him in. So he simply stood there. He knew Allison was standing behind him.

-"You can tell them you know. They will understand"

-"I didn`t ask for your advice"

He turned around. From scared little boy he went into angry werewolf. But she was a huntress so she didn`t move.

-"You really should talk to someone... If not to Scott then to someone else... Specialist"

-"So they could lock mi in Eichen House?"

-"I know someone who could help you... And will understand... Ms. Morrel"

-"Oh... The druid that helps alpha pack kill everyone.."

-"I`m sorry Isaac... For everything "

He shrugged his arms. She left the house this time using doors. When she walked out Scott just arrived on his bike. He saw her and smiled. She felt weird feeling in her stomach. That smile. This light that was still inside him after everything that happened. She was jealous of that light. She lost it. Her light was taken away from her.

-"You should talk to Isaac"

His eyebrows moved. He looked really worried.

-"Something happened ?"

-"He need help"

-"I know.. I`m trying. I want him to feel safe for once in his life. He needs that. And time"

-"It might be not enough. He might need professional help. Mind don`t heal as fast as body"

After that she said her goodbyes and left Scott alone. He didn`t enter the house right away. He didn`t thought that Alison was wrong.. But pushing Isaac into seeing someone and talking to a stranger. It might pushed him over the edge. It can wait a while. He really hoped it could.


End file.
